A Perfect Couple
by dogsrplayful
Summary: Knowing that she and Jasper will get married, Alice drags Bella and Rosalie off to a club to meet Jasper's friends, Edward and Emmett. Alice is sure that Bella and Edward will be the perfect couple, but will they? All human, normal pairings. - hiatus -
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Alice, please!" I complained as my tiny, evil pixie of a best friend dragged me by the arm. Despite her size, she was pretty strong.

"Nope. This is your first clubbing, you've gotta look great!" she chirped, bouncing slightly on her way to her massive bedroom. I shot a pleading look at Rose, my other best friend. She just grinned and shook her head at me. Naturally, they were both into playing Barbie Doll with me. I sighed quietly, and tried a different approach.

"But Alice, you said that we were going to leave here at four o'clock! It's only two!" I begged. We were at her bedroom by now, and Alice let go of my arm. I tried to bolt for the door, but Rose beat me there and slammed it, placing her body right in the collision course of mine. I bounced off her, and ended up laying on the floor, facing the ceiling. I heard Alice sigh somewhere behind me, then an iron grip was yanking me up by the arm. Suddenly, I was seated on the edge of Alice's bed, right next to her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice sighed in exasperation. "When are you ever going to stop being so clumsy? Didn't you see Rose get there, like, ten whole seconds in front of you?"

"Um, not really," I admitted, blushing sheepishly. Rose tried to muffle a snicker from her guard post at the door, and I glared at her. She just smiled back. I sighed, turning back to Alice.

"Can I at least have a book?" I tried as a last resort. I had to make this less torture for me. Alie considered, then turned to Rose, and nodded silently. Rose opened the door and slipped out, shutting it behind her smoothly.

"I want Pride and Prejustice!" I shouted after her. Alice rolled her eyes beside me.

"Really, Bella, why do you even like that story at all?" she complained. I sighed. I wasn't about to start this argument again. We had argued about it so many times, I'd stopped counting several years ago. Instead, I started thinking about Rose and Alice.

Alice and I had met in high school. Somehow, I fit in with her, a clumsy, uncoordinated, plain person next to a tiny, bouncy, overexcited fashionable girl. Then in college, we had met Rose, and we just fell in. Now, we all went to the same college, and even lived in the same apartment. Alice had instantly claimed the master bedroom, and she shared it with Rose. I took the smaller, plainer, less fancier room that suited me better. My thoughts wandered again as I wondered why Alice had to claim me two hours before we were going to leave. Suddenly, I had an idea that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Alice?" I asked threateningly. She stopped too, and for the first time she actually looked slightly intimidated by me. I felt smug, but my attention went back to my sudden epiphany.

"Alice, _please_tell me you didnt!" I snarled at her, taking a step forward. Right in sync, she took a step back.

"But, you'll love him! You'd make the perfect couple!" she pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right, that's the same thing that you said for almost all of the other guys that you forced me to go on blind dates with!" I'd left one exception, and I hoped that it wouldn't come to Alice's knowedge. Unfortunately, the fates were not on my side today. In fact, they generally weren't on every day.

Alice's face became smug.

"You left out one," she accused. "My latest chemistry almost worked! Jake and you were great together." I suppressed a groan.

"But, what about this time? I bet this one'll be something like Tyler, or Eric, or Mike, ugh!" I shuddered at the memory of my past "dates". They had all been nice in a way, I guess, but honestly they just weren't my type.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Please, Bella, just give this a chance. Jasper's bringing two friends along, so you'll pretty much be stuck with them!" Alice was sure that she and Jasper were going to get married soon, so apparently she had talked Jasper into convincing his friends to "coincidentally" meet at the same club. I was happier now that I knew the secret, but none the less please. I sighed, and continued walking again. We reached Alice's bathroom, and right on cue, Rose appeared with my book. She silently handed it to me, and moved her guard post to stand at the closed bathroom door. I turned to face Alice again.

"Is there really any point in arguing?" I asked her. She grinned, knowing that I was about to cave in.

"Nope, none at all!" she chirped happily. I sighed and opened my book, trying to ignore all the beauty materials around me.

This was guarenteed to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit here" Alice commanded, "and be patient. I'll be right back." I watched my tiny pixie of a friend's back disappear into the crowd. I sighed, plopping myself down on the cushiony bar stool that Alice had geastured to. There really wasn't any choice, I figured. Almost instantly, a gorgeous green-eyed bartender was before me.

"What can I get you, miss?" he asked politely, shooting a heart-stopping crooked smile at me. It took me a second to recover enough to answer.

"A-a-um...a-" I stammered, but luckily I was saved from answering.

"There you are, Edward!" she chirped, happening to be right at my ear. I yelped, covering my ear and jumping away from the high pitched voice. Naturally, my jump of surprise sent me off the bar stool, and onto the floor. I closed my eyes, waiting for the jarring impact of the floor, but instead my body was met with soft arms. I opened my eyes and glanced up, my heart suddenly racing as I discovered that it was the beautiful bartender who had caught me.

"Um, thanks," I muttered under my breath to him, flushed. I tried not to seem conspiuous as I stood up, and sat down on my stool, calmly trying to pretend that nothing happened. But I was blushing, and my heart was racing.

"Are you alright?" His godly face was twisted into an expression of concern, and I tried to think coherently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm naturally clumsy." I told him, still blushing. Then, I turned to Alice.

"So, you said that I had to meet someone?" I asked her. I glanced away, looking out at the crowd.

"Really? I thought you told me to meet someone!" Edward exclaimed to Alice. We both looked at her, waiting for explanations. Alice giggled.

"Edward, this is Bella, my friend. Bella, this is Edward, Jasper's friend, who I wanted you to meet." The waiter, whose name as apparently Edward, and I glanced at each other.

"Well, um, hi!" I finally stammered, holding out my hand. I was blushing, of course.

"Nice to meet you," Edward replied, flashing me a heart-stopping crooked grin. It took me a few seconds before I could say something else.

"So, what do we do now?" Edward and I both turned to Alice. Who shrugged, giving us a big grin.

"I'll leave you to it. You can do what you want!" she hinted suggestively, with another wicked grin before she slipped away. I rolled my eyes at her back, then turned to Edward, who had a cute pink tinge across his cheeks.

"I guess I'll answer that question for her," I said, probably blushing myself. "Why don't we just find a seat, and talk? We can find out more about each other." Edward nodded in agreement, and took my hand to lead me over to a free table. I wasn't sure if he noticed, but I felt a few sparks of electricity pass between us at his touch. I was barely aware of anyone or anything but Edward as he led us to the only empty table in the whole place, off to a small corner.

"Is here okay?" Edward asked, releasing my hand and gesturing to the table. Unable to speak, I just nodded. He grinned, smoothly sliding into a booth and gesturing for me to sit down opposite him.

"Is here okay?" I asked coyly, sliding into the booth next to him.

"Well, of course!" he exclaimed, sounding surprised, but happy at my edit.

"So, what do you like doing as your pastime?" I asked him, eager to begin the discussion. Somewhere on the dance floor, I saw Alice peek at us, then grin wickedly, seeing our table seating, then dart off, probably to find Rose, and tell her. I turned back to Edward, waiting for his answer. Meeting my eyes, he smiled that glorious crooked smile.

"Well, I generally don't have much free time, balancing college, this job, and just about the rest of my time, Emmett and Jasper are constantly arranging football games, sports, et cetera...What do you do in your free time?"

"Sorry?" I asked, dazed. I'd been so caught up in his features that I hadn't been paying any attention whatsoever to his question. His knowing smile alerted me to the fact that he knew I wasn't paying attention, and I blushed.

"I asked you what you do in your free time." Edward told me, his perfect smile destroying my thought process. I glanced down at the table, trying to reclaim my thoughts to answer him coherently.

"Umm......I read, actually. There really isn't much else to do, for someone as clumsy as me." I replied. I lifted my head, and resumed staring in awe at Edward's face.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped.

"Um, what? Sorry." I said, flustered. He sighed, with a slightly regretful smile.

"This isn't working." he said finally.

"No! Don't leave!" I practically begged. In all of about half an hour, I had fallen completely head over heels in love with this stranger.

"Who ever said anything about leaving?" Edward asked, his smile turning into a grin. "I was about to propose that we just stare at each other's faces!" I blushed, and Edward burst out laughing. When he finally calmed down enough to speak, he did.

"Just kidding," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling.

"Seriously, what _should _we do?" I asked him. Edward stood up, and I copied him. Walking alongside him, he led me to the door, which he opening, gesturing to me.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Thank you," I replied. It would have been fairly gracious had I not caught my toe on the doorstop. I tripped, and started to fall, when I was caught by warm hands.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you were clumsy," Edward chuckled, setting me upright again. I sighed, then carefully began to walk again. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks, seeing someone who I had never expected to see again. Jacob!


	3. Chapter 3

Edward stopped beside me, too.

"Jacob?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. As I was holding Edward's hand, I felt it tighten around my own. I wondered when we had ended up holding hands; I didn't remember reaching out to grip his hand, or him elsewise. It was probably good that we had stopped drinking, in that case.

"Bella," Jacob replied, glaring at Edward. "You never told me that you had a boyfriend." I decided not to tell him that I had only met this boyfriend today, and instead replied differently.

"No, I didn't. Why should I have told you? We broke up, remember?" It was slightly cruel of me, reminding him of the last fact. In response, his eyes hardened into ice.

"Yes, we did. But I thought that it was a mutual agreement that we would remain close."

"No," I disagreed. "It was _your_ agreement. I never agreed, and you never told me that I was supposed to."

"Because I thought that it was an unspoken mutual agreement!" Jacob argued, running his hand through his hair in frustration. I sighed. I did still like him, but not in the byfriend/girlfriend way. Only as friends, but it seemed like Jacob didn't get that.

"Jacob," I began slowly. "Jacob, you are my friend forever. I love you, but more of as a brother than anything else. So, we can still be friends and be close, but I told you that I wanted to break up because I just can't feel that way for you. I love you, but I cannot love you in the boyfriend way." I had glanced down as I spoke, but now looked up to see his reaction to my words. His eyes were soft as I looked into them.

"You're right, Bella," Jacob said softly. "You're right. I should learn to accept you as a friend, and not a girlfriend. Oh, by the way, can normal friends hug?" I laughed, and leaned into his outstreached arms, although without letting go of Edward's hand.

"So. who's this?" Jacob asked, unwinding his arms from me. I smiled slightly sheepishly.

"This, Jacob, is Edward." I paused, considering, before adding, "My boyfriend." Jacob laughed, and extended his free hand towards Jacob.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Jacob said, smiling at Edward.

"And Edward, this is Jacob. My ex-boyfriend, but he's still my friend."

"Nice to meet you, too, Jacob." Edward said, casting a dazzling smile at Jacob as his hand met Jacob's hand. Or at least, it was dazzling to me.

"Edwina! Where are you?" a voice suddenly boomed out behind us. "Edwina- Oh! There you are!" We all turned to see a man of the massivest build come striding towards us. In his wake were Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Emmett," Edward sighed in exasperation, speaking through his teeth. "I've told you not to call me that."

"Ha! Too bad!" laughed Emmett, reminding me of a child. "EdwinaEdwinaEdwinaEdwinaEdwina! Hahaha!" The man laughed loudly, and several people walking in the doorways in the street turned to stare at us. Jasper let go of Alice's hand, walking forward to be at Emmett's side.

"Bella, Rosalie, this is Emmett. Bella, apparently you've already met Edward," Emmett chuckled at this part in Jasper's speech, "and who is this, Bella?" I blushed slightly. Jaasper knew that I didn't like people calling attention to myself.

"Jacob" I mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear. Some of the people who had stopped what they were doing to stare were still staring.

"And we are?" Emmett prompted, with a Chesire cat grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know that, so you introduce yourself." I replied. I grinned triumphantly at the perfect comeback.

"Yes, you do. And besides, you know us better than Jacob." Emmett shot back, with a smug smile. I opened my mouth to reply, but instead someone else spoke.

"Just introduce yourself." Jacob replied, irritated. Apparently even Emmett had some sense of politeness and manners, and he didn't argue with the "guest".

"Fine." he said, sulking like a little kid. "I'm Emmett, this is Edwina-"

"Edward." Edward corrected through his teeth.

"-standing right there by Bella," Emmett continued, ignoring the interruption. "And behind me, this is Jasper with his girlfriend - oh, sorry, fiancee - Alice. And then here is my Rose Petal-"

"Rosalie." Rosalie corrected firmly, slapping his arm pretty hard. Emmett's eyes watered, but again he ignored the interruption.

"-and I guess you are Jacob." Glancing over, I saw that Jacob was chuckling.

"Am I allowed to call you Rose Petal, or even Rose?" he asked Rosalie, who was glowering at him resentfully.

"Rosalie." She said firmly, hitting Emmett's arm again. Emmett's eyes filled with tears.

"Well, um, why don't we go to our apartment?" Emmett asked us tearfully. When Rosalie wasn't looking, I saw him glance at his arm. There was an angry red mark where Rosalie had slapped him, twice. Rosalie began to turn around, and Emmett quickly pulled his sleeve back down over the mark.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked him suspiciouly, eyeing his tearful face.

"You guys are so wonderful," Emmett sniffled, turning his head down and wiping his eyes. Edward turned a laugh into a cough beside me, and Emmett glared at him.

"So what do you say, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Bella, Rosalie, and Edwina?" I noticed that Emmett didn't call Rosalie by his nickname for her this time. I grinned.

"Sure," I said, then turned to Jacob. "You in?" He nodded as well.

"We're all in, then." I said, turning to Emmett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of users and stories have inspired me, but I have to thank one certain story and author for inspiring me to write this story in the first place. Thanks goes to the story Planning Perfection by An End Has A Start.**

* * *

Rosalie sniffed. "_I_ need to go home and change. Alice, Bella, do you want to come?" We both shook our heads, and Rosalie shrugged.

"Well, I'm taking the car, so don't ask me how you guys are gonna get there." With that, she turned around and marched towards her red convertible with Emmett staring longingly after her, the tears in his eyes gone.

"Well, that's a problem." I muttered to myself. Fortunately for me, Edward heard it.

"Do you want to ride in my car?" he offered. I glanced up at his face, or more specifically, his angel green eyes, and completely lost my train of thought for a few seconds.

"Sure," I agreed when I could speak again. Edward smiled, a dazzling crooked smile that spread across his whole face.

"And you're riding with us," Jasper said to Alice, wrapping his arms around her. Then he turned, and smacked Emmett on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Emmett complained, rubbing the back of his head as he spun to give Jasper his puppy-dog face. Jasper rolled his eyes at him.

"Please. You were staring. And also, Alice and I need to get home, unless you want me to drive your Jeep..." Jasper trailed off, raising his eyebrows at Emmett with a smile. On Emmett's face was a look of pure horror.

"No! Not the Jeep! My baby..." Emmett's voice trailed after him as he sprinted down the sidewalk, prsumably to his Jeep. We all burst out laughing, and Edward gave Jasper a high five.

"Nice one, Jazzy," he laughed.

Jasper laughed too. "Well, we'd better get going. See you there!" Jasper and Alice set off down the sidewalk after Emmett at a more leisurely pace, still laughing. I followed Edward as he led me to his car, still chuckling to himself. It was a shiny Volvo. Edward walked over to my side, and opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I told him as I slid in. Edward nodded, with a passing "mhm" as he walked around the front of the car to his own door. He buckled his seatbelt, then started to fiddle with the dials on the dashboard. As it was a moderately cold November evening, he turned the heat up, although not to high, and also turned on music. A soft piano melody filled the car, although the volume was low.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" he glanced at me for a quick second, although he, just as quickly, flipped his eyes back to the road before I could object.

"Who's this playing the piano?" I asked.

"On the CD?" I nodded as he glanced at me again.

"That would be me."

"You?" I asked flabbergasted. Through everything we had talked about, I didn't remember him mentioning that he played the piano. "I didn't know that you played the piano."

"Well, there's a lot that you don't know about me." Edward replied with a grin.

"Will I learn those things?" I asked hopefully. As much as I knew that it was too much to hope for, this gorgeous man wanting to spend time with a plain Jane like me, I couldn't help myself.

"Someday soon." Edward answered mysteriously, but even those few words filled me with hope.

"What about you?" Edward asked me as the car began to slow. He turned his head to look at me as the car came to a complete stop.

"Me?" I asked, slightly dazed as I gazed into his green eyes.

"Yes, do you play any musical instruments? Or do anything special?" he inquired with another heartstopping smile.

"No, other than being clumsy, I'm just basically normal." I replied, glancing down. I glanced up, and was surprised to see Edward rolling his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Perfectly normal. Right." Edward scoffed. I was about to ask why, but then Emmett pulled up driving his Jeep. Apparently he and JAsper were having some sort of squabble; they were inside, arguing intensely. Edward got out, then came around the car to open my door for me. Again, I thanked him as I stood up, both for the politeness and for the ride.

Together, we stood, watching the squabble inside the car. Alice waved at us, but otherwise all the car's inhabitants were oblivious. Until, that is, Edward went up to the car window and knocked loudly. Both Jasper and Emmett jumped, then turned to glare at Edward. Alice was laughing.

Still glaring, Jasper opened the door and stepped out. "What was that for?!?" he demanded of Edward, indignant.

"Yeah!" Emmett added, stepping out and joining Jasper in glaring at Edward. Alice stepped out of the Jeep, or more accurately, jumped out of the Jeep, due to her height.

"Leave him alone," she affectionately chided Jasper and Emmett. She walked over to Edward's side, still laughing.

"I second Edward," she chuckled. Jasper sighed, walking over to Alice's side.

"I'm wherever you are, Alice," he sighed. Edward grinned triumphantly at him, knowing that he couldn't resist Alice in anything. Standing alone on his side, Emmett huffed a sigh.

"Fine. But this is far from ever!" he warned Edward before heading into the apartment, followed closely by Alice and Jasper. I could help laughing aloud at the look of terror on Edward's face.

"Oh, no," he moaned, putting his face in his hands.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"Ugh! When Emmett means revenge, the rough translation is humiliation!" he groaned. I laughed, then stopped, thoughtfully.

"Well, then, we'll just have to find a way to embarrass him back," I suggested with an evil grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice's POV**

Shopping. Shopping! SHOPPING!!!

I love shopping so much! Especially when I'm shopping on someone else's money. And since Jasper was paying for the whole wedding, this was ALL on him! Of course, I would never steal his money or spend it without his permission, but for one he had agreed, and secondly, his money was going to be mine soon enough, right?

"Come on!" I squealed, grabbing the hands of the two people closest to me, who happened to be Jazzy at my right and Rose at my left. Bouncing happily, I danced right into the closest bridesmaid store, which, thankfully, had sliding doors. We must have been quite a sight to the clerk, who instantly bent over in giggles, then sat up, coughing to hide his laughter. I admit that it must have been quite a sight, with tiny me in the middle, pulling along two taller people. We all stopped in the doorway, and stood looking over the racks that we were about to conquer. Rosalie's hair had blown back with the force of the air currents, or something like that - I had never really paid that much attention in Science. I always spent the time thinking about the latest fashion trends. But yes, we probably looked like the trio of heroes that are always in comic books, where with a big explosion behind them, the heroes and heroines stand, looking all proud and determined, in a formation much alike the one we were standing in now. With, that is, a larger Emmett jogging to catch up to us, red-faced and panting.

The clerk cleared his throat, then trying not to smile, he asked us solemnly, "Can I help you ladies and gentlemen?" Almost half a dozen other shoppers glanced up at the clerk's form of address.

"Yes," I informed him. "We're looking for the perfect bride's dress for me on my big day." He smiled, then glanced at Emmett, then Jasper before noticing Jasper and my hands linked together. His face relaxed, having solved this little mystery.

"Do you want to buy any dresses for your bridesmaids while you're here?" he asked as he led us through the store. I glanced quickly at Rose, then without waiting for her reaction, turned back to the clerk.

"Yes, for both of them," I said, beaming at the man. He looked slightly startled, and glanced at Rosalie, askance.

"Bella. She's not here." I told him, throwing an extra smile. The man looked at Emmett, relieved. I couldn't help laughing aloud with Jasper. He had thought that Emmett was one of my bridesmaids!

"That would be hilarious," I choked out after the man had pointed the way to us and left us. "Emmett as a girl!!," Jasper and Rosalie started laughing with me, while Emmett just glowered.

"Hey, isn't it me who's supposed to make fun of others?" he complained.

After a whole day of shopping, Jasper and Emmett finally talked me into going home. Rosalie wanted to keep shopping, like me, but I could see how tired Jazzy was, and I didn't want him to be too tired. He was an ideal shopping companion, and a bad experience can traumatize a person or something like that. (I heard that from Bella. We were talking about why we shouldn't torture our boyfriends too much, even though she didn't have a boyfriend at that time.) And well, I love shopping with Jasper!

Anyways, we found beautiful dresses for Rose and Bella. Rosalie's we could buy right then, but since we didn't know Bella's size, we had to drag her back later. Literally, _drag_ her. Why Bella was so resistant to shopping, I had no clue. Shopping was the best thing in the world. We also found good tuxes for Jasper and Emmett, and Edward would be taken back later by the guys to get his size. He had stayed at the guys' apartment with Bella that day, having very obviously found Bella to be his ideal girlfriend.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I hopped into the car, Jasper driving with Emmett and Rosalie in the back. Peeking behind my shoulder, I could see the two of them in silent conversation, much like Jasper and me sometimes, when we were just quiet and stared into each others' eyes. However, this silent conversation between Rose and Em was different: Emmett stared and Rose, while Rose pointedly looked out the window. Emmett's hand snaked towards her knee slightly, and without turning, she slapped it back. With a hurt expression, Emmett rubbed his injured hand without taking his eyes off Rose. I smiled, and turned back to Jasper, who looked at me questioningly. I shook my head, then mouthed, Tell you later. He nodded, and turned his attention back to the road.

We pulled into the guys' apartment just as Edward and Bella were coming out. They were deep in conversation with each other, walking side by side. As they heard the car come towards them, they both glanced up, then smiled and waved at us. I opened the door and hopped out, along with Rosalie (still ignoring Em), Emmett, and Jasper.

"Hey, guys!" I chirped, running up to them with Jasper on my heels. "Where were you gonna take her, Edward?" I asked slowly, putting my hands on my hips and looking at him mockingly. He blushed under my gaze, and Bella laughed, seeing this. Emmett chortled behind me, and Rosalie smiled.

"Hey, I was just gonna take her home!" Edward protested, glaring at Emmett with pink cheeks. Emmett waggled his finger sternly in his face.

"Now, now, Edward," he began, "I was just going to have a little party, with the six of us, and you two aren't going to leave so soon." Edward's embarrassed look quickly turned to horror at the glint in Emmett's eyes, which suggested humiliation was about to begin.

Poor, poor Edwina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. I was lacking slightly in inspiration, so I hope this chapter comes out okay.

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I sat alone in Edward's apartment. It was by sheer luck that Alice wanted to go shopping, bringing Jasper and Rosalie with her. Naturally, Emmett went anywhere following Rosalie, while Rosalie very pointedly ignored him. A little too pointedly, in fact.

"Well," I began, relaxing onto the couch beside Edward. "How do you want to embarrass him? After he embarrasses you, of course. Then we have a good excuse for our behavior." The last part was said jokingly, with a tiny smile, as i realized how much it sounded like something a little kid would say. Edward looked horrified beside me.

"No, no, don't start talking about what will happen for my humiliation! It's too humiliating to even think about!" he begged, turning pink. I smiled.

"Okay, fine then, we won't talk about it...but I am curious, what do you think he'll do to you?" The slightly pink tint on Edward's cheeks turned into a full-blown red blush across his whole face.

"It's probably something related to sex. For some reason Emmett loves teasing me about that." he muttered. I laughed aloud.

"Okay, I'll spare you now. What do you want to do to embarrass him back?" Edward grinned at my question, then started thinking.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could do something to his precious Jeep?" Edward looked unsure, then his face suddenly lit up.

"That's it! We could spray-paint his Jeep!" I grinned and nodded.

"That's a great idea. What color? Pink?" Edward nodded happily, and we began laying out design plans. After only about half an hour, we were done.

"Want a drink?" Edward asked, getting up and moving to his kitchen.

"Sure," I replied, then got up and followed him. His back was to me as he got two glasses from a cupboard.

"Orange juice okay? I only have that," he said apologetically. I shrugged.

"Whatever's fine." I replied with a smile. Edward smiled back, then poured the glasses, handing one to me. I followed him back out to the couch where we sat, sipping our orange juice while cautiously examining each other's faces.

We both finished, and set our glasses onto the table

"Want to go home? I'll take you." Edward smiled at me, his green eyes probing deep into mine.

"Sure," I replied. I didn't exactly hear what he said, seeing as his smile dazed me. Honestly, he could probably have asked me to jump off a cliff with him and I would have agreed.

Edward got up, and I caught up with him enough to walk side-by-side.

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked, turning to me and looking into my eyes.

"Me? I don't really have a solid career. Right now, I work at Newton's. You know, the store run by Mike Newton's family?" Edward nodded.

"What do you have for a job? It has to be more interesting than mine." I joked, smiling. Edward smiled back, dazzling me yet again.

"Mine's not very more interesting than yours. I'm a receptionist at my dad's hospital. I'm studying for a career in a medical center, though."

"Which hospital?" I asked, mentally scrolling through the hospitals and their doctors that I knew, wondering which of them was Edward's dad. He told me the name of the hospital, and I concentrated for a moment more before the all-famous lightbulb went on over my head.

"Oh! So your dad would be Dr. Carlisle Cullen!" I told him. He looked surprised.

"You know my dad?" he asked in a startled tone. I blushed.

"Yeah. I'm sort of a regular there. You have no idea how clumsy I am." As though to enforce my point, just then I walked straight into a wall, and Edward caught me before I could fall. I grinned at him, blushing.

"You see what I mean?" We both laughed before continuing our walk. Our discussion topics went from family to friends, from childhood pets to books and hobbies.

"Hey guys!" someone's voice chirped. We both glanced up, and saw Alice skipping towards us with Jasper on her heels. She smiled and me before turned to Edward with a teasingly stern expression, with her hands on her hips.

"Where were you gonna take her, Edward?" she asked in a mockingly stern voice. I looked over at Edward, and laughed when I saw the blush on his cheeks. Emmett, coming up behind Alice, chortled, and Rosalie, who was at his side, smiled. Edward glared at Emmett.

"Hey! I was just gonna take her home!" Edward protested. Emmett moved to stand solidly in Edward's way, and waggled his finger firmly in Edward's face.

"Now, now, Edward," he began, "I was just gonna have a little party, with the six of us, and you two aren't going to leave so soon." I could see the mischievous glint in Emmett's eyes, and looked at Edward's face. His look changed from embarrassment to horror, and I even felt sorry for him.

Poor Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this, but compared to all of my other stories, this story is getting a low amount of hits (viewings) and reviews. I'm either going to end it abruptly, or have someone take over. Reviews if:**

**a) You want me to continue the story - if I get enough of these, I might continue it.**

**b) You want to take over the story.**

**c) You think I should just end it abruptly myself.**

**Thank you to all those who actually read, reviewed, and/or liked this story. Please submit your votes in reviews, and I will tally up the votes. If it's a tie or if I don't get any reviews, I'll end in a cliffhanger, and edit the description.**


	8. Author's Note

**Hello, readers!**

**Although this story was previously completed in a rush for lack of reviews, I believe that I will once more pick this story up, and continue it. Hopefully, I can effectively finish the plot, and alongside it, the story, while leaving my readers happy.**

**Enjoy the ending!**


End file.
